


Damn! His blood smells nice.

by isabella9393



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabella9393/pseuds/isabella9393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is a Vampire for 23 years! He finally told his bestfriend Phil. How would Phil react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn! His blood smells nice.

Dan's point of view.

I'm hungry. I'm not hungry for food. I'm hungry for blood. Yes, I'm a vampire, Dan Howell is a vampire, surprise! "Phil! I'm going out for awhile!" I shouted from my room, Phil doesn't know I'm a vampire. "Where are you going?!" Phil shouted back from somewhere in the house, "Somewhere! I need some fresh air! I've been on tumblr too long!" I shouted. "Okay! Bye!" he reply just loud enough for me to hear. I went to a dark alleyway, its Friday night around 12.00 pm, so people are probably out partying and clubbing which is great for me. I went to the nearest club in my area and went to the back of the club. I saw a couple around twenty snogging , 'a double meal. I could last a couple of days without blood' I thought to myself. I used super speed and attack them, silencing the girl first by sucking her. Making sure she's dry so that she doesn't turn. I chased the guy and do the same, I was so full. I went home super fast. I reached the front door and said "Phil I'm home!", I got no reply 'weird, usually he'll answer' I thought to myself. I walked over to Phil's bedroom and peeked, I found him sleeping peaceful and childish. I left his room and went to my room and slept.

I woke up to the smell of Delia Smith pancakes, I jumped out of bed in excitement. I saw Phil cooking and singing loudly, I walked quietly behind him, "BOO!" I shouted next to his ear. Phil screamed and dropped the spatula, I laughed loudly clutching my stomach. "DAN! I hate you!" Phil pouted "aww Phil don't pout!" I said hugging him. He hugged back " I still hate you" Phil said muffled, I chuckled 'fuck. His blood smells so nice and its so close. NO! bad Dan!' I scolded myself. Phil pulled away "lets go eat! I'm hungry" I said, he chuckled "luckily I made enough for both of us" he exclaimed. I grinned, we sat down at the table and started to eat. I moaned "omg this is amazing Phil!", "I know. I made it" Phil smirked. I glared playfully and finish eating, I sat down at the couch. "Hey Phil! I need to tell you something!" I called, Phil sat down beside me "What's up Dan?" he replied. "umm.... I'm a vampire" I said slowly, Phil stared at me with big eyes.

Phil's Pov

I was speechless, 'Dan is a vampire? But how? Why didn't he tell me earlier?' I asked myself. The air was tense and awkward, "you probably want a explanation.." Dan said "yeah no shit" I replied. Dan took a deep breath "you know that I'm vampire. You probably want to know how long I have been a vampire. I've been a vampire for 23 years, my dad bit me and change me at the age of one. Now you're wondering why the heck I look like a 23 year old not a one year old. You see.. We can still grow old but we don't die, that's why I look like a 23 year old. There is tons of us vampire, werewolf, ghouls, you name it. Any question?" Dan finished. I stared at him "wait. Do you drink human blood?" I asked "umm I do" he answered quietly "are you gonna suck my blood?" I asked again "what?!? NO! I would never! I would rather die then suck you're blood!" he shouted. "ok ok calm down, you're a vampire.. that's cool" I said. "Phil, if you're uncomfortable with me being a vampire then I could just leave" Dan sigh. "What! NO! don't leave me Dan" I exclaimed. "I wont" Dan replied pulling me into a hug, I hugged back tightly. "Dan can we go out today?" I asked, "sure let me go shower first" Dan replied "wait! won't you like burn in sunlight?" I continued. "You watch to much movies Phil, I wont burn I'm not from twilight" Dan laughed, "oh okay" I went to my room and showered. 'shit! I forgot my clothes!' I remembered "DAN!" I called "YES?!" Dan answered from across the flat "Can you get my c?! Its lothes on the bed!" I shouted from the bathroom "OKAY!" Dan answered. I heard a knock on the door to see Dan with my clothes in his hands "thanks" I mumbled in embarrassment. Dan chuckled and left, I wore my clothes and ran to my room to straighten my hair. I heard the shower running meaning Dan is showering. I quickly finish doing my hair and waited for Dan on the couch. Dan came out of his room couple of minutes later, "you ready?" I asked "yup" he replied. We went out to our usual place Starbucks, "Dan I have to say something" I said "yes?" Dan asked "I-I L-love y-you" I stuttered blushing hard. Dan stared at me with big grin "I've waited so long for you to say that! I love you too!" Dan exclaimed, "will you be my boyfriend?" I asked "yess!!!" Dan answered. I pulled Dan out of Starbucks and dragged him to the park, he followed me with smile. I stopped at the park sitting down on the grass, he sat down beside me. I stared at him and leaned in, he followed my actions. I felt his soft lips on mine, firework erupted literally, I heard fireworks exploding in the sky. "I love you" I said staring deep into his eyes. , "I love you too" he replied. Tonight is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Phanfic! Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
